This work intends to achieve the synthesis of 5-azacytosine-containing DNA fragments which are designed as specific inhibitors of DNA methyl transferase. After genome insertion, the relationship between the location of the 5-azacytosine residue and the base sequence of the oligomer is expected to confer the resulting molecule sufficient selectivity to allow activation of those specific genes for which DNA methylation is inhibited.